Joy Giovanni
|birth_place = Boston, Massachussetts |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Boston, Massachusetts |resides = Los Angeles, California |trainer = World Wrestling Entertainment |debut = November 18, 2004 |retired = 2005 }} Joy Giovanni (January 20, 1978) is an American actress, glamour model, and former WWE Diva. She is best known for her time with World Wrestling Entertainment, working on its SmackDown! brand. Career Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2004–2005, 2009) Giovanni participated in World Wrestling Entertainment's 2004 Diva Search and although she finished in third place in the competition, WWE signed her to a contract just a few days after her elimination. SmackDown and Feud with Amy Weber (2004–2005) Joy debuted on SmackDown! as a massage therapist, and Joy Giovanni acted as special guest bell ringer only gets confronted by Kurt Angle's group and Luther Reigns tried to force Joy to go on a date with him, causing Big Show to come down and make the save! On December 16, 2004, Joy began a feud with Amy Weber after Joy gave JBL a candy cane. The two became involved in Big Show's feud with John "Bradshaw" Layfield, with Giovanni serving as a friend of Big Show. On January 6, 2005 edition of Smackdown Joy refuses to sign Carlito Cool's petition so he spits an apple in her face! Soon after, Kurt Angle later entered "Amy Weber’s" dressing room and accidentally walked in on Joy in the shower. Joy ran out of the dressing room and into Big Show's arms, and Big Show chased Kurt Angle to the ring and beat him up. It was later revealed that it was all a ploy by JBL's cabinet to get Kurt Angle and Big Show mad at each other. On January 13, 2005, Amy defeated Joy by forfeit when it was learned that Giovanni had been abducted. She had been kidnapped and later discovered, bound and gagged in JBL's limo trunk. Later that night, Kurt Angle bragged about masterminding the entire thing. On the January 20 episode of SmackDown! Kurt was forced to stand in the ring alone and issue an apology to Joy for his actions. The Big Show then came down, but Kurt tried to escape, but was forced back down to the ring by JBL's cabinet. It backfired however, as Kurt Angle (with Jindrak & Reigns) joined JBL's Cabinet and destroyed The Big Show. After Weber's departure from WWE, their feud was dropped and Joy would go on to win the 2005 Rookie Diva of the Year contest at No Way Out after beating out Michelle McCool, Rochelle Loewen, and Lauren Jones. After winning the contest, she and her fellow SmackDown! Divas would become involved in brief feuds with Dawn Marie and Melina. Following these feuds, she occasionally appeared on SmackDown! during backstage segments with other Divas or occasional bikini and lingerie contests. She was released from her WWE contract due to budget cuts on July 6, 2005. Giovanni returned at WWE's WrestleMania XXV in a 25-Divas Battle Royal to determine the first Miss WrestleMania alongside various other past WWE Divas but was eliminated second. Other media Giovanni won the 2001 L.A. Model Expo. She competed in the 2004 and 2005 Lingerie Bowl events. She was also a panelist for the G4 show Video Game Vixens. In 2004 and 2005, respectively, she appeared in the films Instinct vs. Reason and When All Else Fails. In 2007, Giovanni stared in the film Pretty Cool Too as June. Giovanni made her video game debut in WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006. In preparation for WrestleMania 21, Giovanni took part in numerous promo videos. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Spear :*A kick to the gut followed by a high-speed slap across the opponent's face *'Signature moves' :*Arm Drag :*Headlock takeover :*Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches *'Tag teams and stables' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Theme music' :*''"Only Love Can Do It"'' by Jim Wolfe Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*Rookie Diva of the Year (2005) See also *Joy Giovanni's event history External links * Joy Giovanni profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1978 births Category:2004 debuts Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:2005 retirements Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Living people